


My Hero

by SunnySinclair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canada, Canadian references, Captain Canada is Nathan Fillion, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Steve can't deal with jealousy, because reasons, kidnappping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySinclair/pseuds/SunnySinclair
Summary: Darcy has to be the most kidnapped women this century. Steve makes it a point of always being the one coming to her rescue, at least until her kidnappers start taking her over the border. Suddenly Captain Canada is getting there first, and Steve’s not sure how to feel about it.





	

Darcy Lewis had an unnatural affinity for getting kidnapped.  
The types of people who watched Earth’s Mightiest with nefarious reasons in mind always seemed to tag her as the weakest link. Personally connected to the team, no training or battle capabilities, often left the confines of Avengers Tower alone. And she refused to carry anything more lethal than a taser.  
She was the best target a bad guy could ever hope for.  
There was one upside to the regular snatchings, though. Steve couldn’t get up the courage to actually ask her to dinner, but he could storm whatever building or bunker she was being held in and be the one to find her.  
Each and every time it went the same – he’d find her, break whatever was keeping her locked up with his bare hands (rope, chains, prison cells, it was all the same to him and his enhanced strength), she’d give him that smile, the one he was sure she only gave him, declare him her hero, and then jump in to his arms and smack a kiss to his lips.  
He hated the danger she was constantly in, but he did love coming to her rescue.  
Until one day he wasn’t the first person to reach her.

***

The operation had been small, thankfully. Her kidnappers had moved quickly though, crossing the border in to Canada before anyone even realised she’d been grabbed again. Thanks to the GPS chip she’d finally agreed to have implanted they managed to track her down. Within three hours the whole thing was done, the operation cleared out.  
Steve tracked through the office building they’d been using as base looking for her, methodically going from room to room.  
When he finally found her she wasn’t alone.  
“Hey Steve,” she waved, rubbing at her wrist. “This is totally a new record right? Remind me to send Tony a muffin basket for the whole chip thing.”  
“Uh…” Steve lowered his shield, eye balling the man crouched down by a chair, his back turned to the door.  
“Oh! Right, Captain America, meet Captain Canada,” she announced, gesturing at the man who’d apparently come to her rescue before him.  
The man turned, straightening up, and gave Steve a dashing grin.  
“Well hey there Captain. Can I tell you, this is just such an honour.”  
The other Captain came forward, hand extended, and Steve took it automatically.  
“I’m sorry, but who are you?”  
“Go by Captain Canada, like the lady said. Can’t tell you more ‘an that though. Some of us hafta keep our identities under wraps.” He winked, before dropping Steve’s hand and turning back to Darcy. “Well, looks like you’re safe and sound, so that means my work here is done. Pleasure coming to your rescue.” He plucked Darcy’s hand up and kissed the back of it, before grabbing a shield much like Steve’s, except it was just silver and red, a large maple leaf in place of the star.  
“Again, really nice meeting you Captain,” he said, climbing up on to the window sill. He gave a casual salute and then was gone.  
Steve was left staring, wondering what the hell had just happened.  
“But you don’t even wear a mask,” he said weakly, before his eyes found Darcy again. “Are you ok? Did anybody hurt you?”  
“Nah, I’m totally cool. Cap Canada rocked up and sucker punched the guard squad of goons. They’re tied up in the next room over, y'know, in case you wanna grab 'em.”  
“Right, of course.”  
“Cheer up Cap, days saved and it wasn’t even all up to you this time.” Darcy grinned and reached up to pet his shoulder good naturedly as she walked past and out the door.  
“But…” Steve turned to watch her go, confusion battling disappointment.  
She hadn’t kissed him. Hadn’t even given him that smile.  
He couldn’t help the little voice that wondered if she’d kissed that other Captain though.

***

“Well hey there Cap, good to see you again!”  
Steve was just as shocked the second time around, three months later. Captain Canada was there, shield slung on his back, just finishing picking the lock on a cell door. Darcy was leaning casually against the bars inside, watching him work.  
“Aw Steve, you made it,” Darcy teased.  
“Well yeah… How…?”  
“How’d I know Darcy here had been kidnapped and pulled over the border again? Secrets of the trade Captain, you know how it is. Lets just say, anything happens on Canadian soil I’m going to be here, doing my duty.”  
“Well, I guess I can’t berate you for that,” Steve admitted as Darcy strolled out of the cell. “Are you ok?” He asked, checking her over for any sign of injury.  
“Peachy keen, Mon Capitan. I’m gonna go chill outside, it smells totally mildewy in here. Hey, think we can make a stop off at Tim Horton’s on the way home?”  
“Whatever you want,” Steve said to her back.  
“That is quite some lady you’ve got,” Captain Canada said amiably. “Sure does get kidnapped a lot though. Eighth time this year she was sayin’.”  
“She’s stubborn,” Steve said. “Refuses to carry weapons or take a protection detail anywhere. I’m- we’re trying to keep her safe, but there’s only so much tying down she’ll take.”  
“Wasn’t meaning anything by it,” he said, holding his hands up peacefully. “But hopefully this’ll be the last I see of her. Not that I don’t enjoy saving her, but I’d like it better if she wasn’t getting caught up in the first place.”  
“We’d all like that better,” Steve said, frowning. “Like I said-”  
“Only so much tying down she’ll take, I hear ya. Well, if this is all wrapped up I should get goin’. Good seeing you again Rogers.”  
At least this time he left through the door instead of rappelling down the side of the building.

***

“Alright goon number three,” Darcy sighed, completely put out by today’s kidnapping. She’d only been going for coffee. Hadn’t even made it to the haven of blessed caffeine before they’d grabbed her. And these bastards had drugged her too, which was just so a step too far in her opinion. “Where in the world is Darcy Lewis being taken today?”  
“Winnipeg,” the guy said, bored, and obviously not thinking there was any danger in telling her that tidbit. “That’s in Canada.”  
Darcy rolled her eyes. “Duh. I know it’s in Canada. What’s the bad guy hard on for the northern cousins lately?”  
“What?”  
“This is the third time I’ve been taken in to Canada. What’s going on.”  
Goon 3 shrugged, evidently not interested in the minutia of the plan his people were working off.  
He wasn’t interested in talking any more either, since none of Darcy’s subsequent questions roused answers out of him. Didn’t mean she’d stop talking though.  
When they came to a stop a half hour later Goon 2 grabbed her roughly and hauled her out of the car, a wicked looking gun aimed at her.  
Her feet hadn’t even hit the pavement when there was a thud of flesh on flesh and Goon 2 went down. Darcy sat back down in the car, her cuffed hands in her lap, and watched bemusedly as Captain Canada took out the abduction team. When the last guy rounded the car to try and make a play at her, Darcy kicked out, catching his gun and knocking it back in to his face. A second later the hero was on him, and with one well placed punch Goon 1 was out cold.  
“Nice work,” he grinned rakishly, looking completely unfazed by the fistfight.  
“Yeah, well, I keep failing at being a self-saving princess, figure I should at least try for helpful damsel-in-distress.”  
“Well you do a mighty fine job at that,” he grinned. “Now hows about we get those cuffs off?” He pulled a lock pick from a pocket in his pants and started working on the lock.  
“Oh hey, teams here,” Darcy said, looking up as the Quinjet came in to view.  
“Timing’s everything,” he chuckled. “There we go, now you’re just a damsel-in-no-distress.”  
She gave a short laugh, then leaned down to brush her lips against his cheek.  
“Thanks for the save. Again.”  
“Darcy!” She looked up as Steve came running out of the back of the jet, fully suited up and shield at the ready. He was red in the face and looking between her and Captain Canada.  
“Hey Steve. Thanks for coming. I totally wasn’t looking forward to having to try driving back over the border without my passport.”  
“And that sounds like my cue to get going,” Captain Canada grinned. “You get kidnapped again you give me a call, deal?”  
“But I don’t even have your number.”  
“Well that just won’t do.” He reached in to a pocket again and pulled out a business card. “There we go.” He gave her a wink before heading over to a nearby motorcycle and climbing on.  
Steve’s shoulders slumped and he ushered her in to the back of the jet.  
He didn’t talk to her the whole ride, too busy going over that kiss in his head again and again. And how it’d been over six months since she’d last kissed him, or given him that special smile.  
Steve wanted to be a better person than that, but he kind of wanted to punch Captain Canada in his handsome face.

***

“It’s gross in here,” Darcy moaned, getting jolted around with the trucks movements. She was chained inside it, manacles welded to the side. It was hot, and stuffy, and there were a few too many well armed men in masks.  
“Shut up.” The biggest of them stood up, swaying slightly with the motion as he crossed over to her. A hand raised and Darcy winced in anticipation of the blow that was about to come.  
It never did, though, since he stumbled hard and fell over when the truck hit the brakes without warning.  
A few of the others let out laughs.  
“Shut it,” he growled, getting back to his feet. “You, find out why we’ve stopped.”  
He pointed and one of the men grabbed a radio, demanding answers from the driver.  
There was no response.  
The back doors swung open and they all shielded their eyes instantly at the sudden onslaught of daylight. It was all the distraction Captain Canada needed to charge in, shield held in front of him. Darcy did her best to help out, kicking and tripping any of the bad guys who got within reach.  
Steve would have done it faster and cleaner, she thought, but Captain Canada did a pretty good job of just brawling it out.  
“You didn’t call me,” he called over his shoulder, that ever present smile in place, even as bullets deflected from his shield.  
“Well I would’ve, but they broke my phone. Bastards.”  
“Well that’s just impolite,” he said, catching one of them right in the face with a left hook.  
Five minutes later he was handing her a helmet and helping her on to the back of his motorbike.  
“Where are we going?” She asked, looking up and down the completely empty stretch of road. It was a completely empty stretch of everything, actually, flat and nothing as far as the eye could see.  
“There’s a town a little ways up the road, diner with this great sandwich. Your teams going to take a while to find you – those guys were keeping you moving the whole time to keep anyone from pinning them down. Figure we should get somewhere comfortable to wait for them to pinpoint your local.”  
“Oh. Well, that’s smart.”  
Captain Canada grinned and kicked at the starter.  
“What the hell kind of name is Dog River?” Darcy asked when they came to a stop.  
“Well now I don’t know.”  
“Whatever, as long as there’s coffee.”  
He led her inside and they sat.  
“Did I miss Halloween?” The waitress asked when she came over, coffee pot in hand.  
“No ma'am, I’m Captain Canada.”  
“Captain Canada?” An old man at the counter piped up. “Heh, I used to read your comic books. Hey Lacey, that man’s a hero. Free coffee for him.”  
“I’m not just giving out free coffee Oscar.”  
“But that man’s a true patriot! Not like all these modern heroes, with their flashy cars and hoozi-whatzits.” Oscar argued.  
Captain Canada just smiled easily as the pair of locals bickered.  
“So.”  
“So.” Darcy repeated.  
“Are you with Steve Rogers? I don’t mean to pry, but I’m getting the impression he’s not exactly happy with me getting to you first.”  
“What? No,” Darcy scoffed, waving him off. “That’s, that’s ridiculous. We’re just friends. And y'know, yeah, ok, he was always the one who’d come find me when I got grabbed and I kissed him a couple of times, as thanks…”  
“You haven’t kissed me.”  
“What, you want me to fix that now?”  
“No,” Captain Canada laughed. “No, I do not. I don’t much fancy getting punched in the face by a Super Soldier.”  
“Steve wouldn’t punch you.”  
Captain Canada just lifted his coffee cup to his lifts, hiding a knowing smile behind it’s rim.  
The waitress came back over to take their orders, the break putting an end to that vein of conversation.  
They’d almost finished their meals when the door to the diner banged open and Steve came striding in.  
“Oh, there we go,” Oscar griped. “Americans, always just…just marching on in. We’ve got our own hero here pal,” he called to Steve.  
“Dad, stop,” a man next to him said. “Sorry, ignore the resident crazy man.”  
“I’m not crazy!”  
Steve had barely glanced at the ruckus by the counter. His focus was on Darcy.  
“Hey Ste-” She was cut off by his hands cupping her cheeks, and the next second his lips were on hers.  
The kiss was all desperation and passion, barely appropriate for public. If they went on much longer it absolutely wouldn’t be.  
“Um, hey Steve,” Darcy said shakily, licking at her lips as they broke apart.  
Steve broke in to a grin. “I really wish you’d stop getting kidnapped to Canada.”  
“I’m getting a little tired of it too.”  
“Captain,” Steve straightened, clearing his throat, a touch of pink crawling towards his neck. “Thank you for being here and getting her out clean.” He held out a hand and Captain Canada wiped his mouth with a napkin, put it down on the table, then took his hand.  
“You’re very welcome Captain. Now, if you’ll excuse me I should be getting back. Darcy, pleasure coming to the rescue like always.” He grinned and left a few bills on the table.  
“Good seeing you again Rogers. Hopefully next time you’re in Canada it’s not because your girls been taken again, eh?”  
Steve nodded. “I’ll make sure of it.”  
“Darcy.” Captain Canada gave a tip of the helmet to her then strolled out the front door. A minute later they heard his motorbike start up and roar off down the road.  
“So,” Darcy grinned, and Steve dropped in to the booth across from her.  
“So.” Steve smiled, reaching over the table to take her hand. “I had an idea.. You, me, stop off at Tim Horton’s before we head back to New York?”  
“Good, but I’ve got a counter offer,” Darcy said. “You, me, pick up donuts to go from Tim Hortons and take them back to my apartment?”  
“As long as you can avoid getting kidnapped between here and there,” he teased.  
“I’m pretty sure having Captain America on my arm’ll do wonders for that little problem.”  
Steve gave a dry chuckle. “I’m getting changed before we go anywhere.”  
“Can I watch?” Darcy asked, biting her lip.  
Steve just stood and held out a hand to her, a lopsided grin on his face.


End file.
